The present invention relates generally to the art of preventing staining of packed glass sheets and more particularly to the art of treating the glass sheets with powdered interleaving material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,312 to Hay discloses the packaging of glass sheets separated by a mixture of dedusted agglomerated salicylic acid and an inert separator material such as polystyrene beads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,359 to Simpkin et al discloses an interleaving material for separating glass sheets which comprises a porous finely divided support material impregnated with a weakly acidic material such as adipic acid, and slightly larger particles of a chemically inert plastic such as methyl methacrylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,670 to Albach describes a method of treating glass sheets to be stacked by applying water, a stain inhibiting material such as ammonium chloride, and dry particles of a mechanical separator such as wood flour in sequential steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,371 to Franz and entitled "Organotin Treatment for Reducing the Reactivity of a Glass Surface" discloses the chemisorption of an organotin compound by a glass surface with the tin-functional moiety bonding to the glass and the organic moiety oriented outward from the glass to provide a low energy surface layer.